Clinical samples from patients with acute or chronic non-A, B, C, D, E hepatitis in the United States are being studied for biological, serological or molecular evidence of transmissible agents. Patients with fulminant non-A to E hepatitis remain a diagnostic enigma and may be infected with one or more previously unrecognized viruses. We are attempting to discover the etiology of this disease. Evidence for the existence of an additional water-borne hepatitis virus has come from our seroepidemiologic studies in India, Egypt and Saudi Arabia. We are attempting to transmit an agent from clinical specimens of such patients. Hepatitis E virus may be emerging as a greater public health problem than previously thought. We are studying its epidemiology in developing and industrialized countries worldwide. [unreadable] Serologic evidence of infection of swine with hepatitis E virus (HEV) was obtained. A new and unique HEV strain was recovered from infected swine and characterized. It was shown to have a worldwide distribution. Seroepidemiological studies of swine handlers and matched blood donors have shown an excess of antibody to HEV in swine handlers, suggesting that the virus may be zoonotically spread. Similar serologic evidence for infection of wild rats with HEV has also been obtained and the infecting agent is being sought. To date we have successfully transmitted the agent from rats trapped in Los Angeles to laboratory rats of the same species (Rattus norvegicus). However, transmission was difficult, suggesting that the virus replicates at low titer. [unreadable] [unreadable] Modern techniques of molecular biology have been used to discover new viruses in recent years. These are now being applied to sera from patients with transfusion-associated or community-acquired hepatitis in a search for new hepatitis viruses that may cause up 2% of such hepatitis in the US and up to one-third of hepatitis in developing countries. In an attempt to increase the sensitivity of virus discovery, we are applying microarray technology to attempts to transmit new agents to chimpanzees, the only species other than man that is susceptible to all five recognized human hepatitis viruses. Preliminary results are promising. Similarly, approximately one half of nonbacterial gastroenteritis cases have no recognized etiology. In collaboration with the Epidemiology Section, LID, we are applying the same approaches to attempts to identify new gastroenteritis agents. [unreadable] Kawasaki Disease is a life-threatening illness of young children. It has the epidemiologic characteristics of an infectious disease. The HVS and MHS have attempted to transmit a putative agent from acute phase clinical samples of children with Kawasaki Disease to chimpanzees. Preliminary results were promising but confirmatory studies have been negative, possibly because available chimpanzees may have been exposed to the putative agent of Kawasaki disease previously.